This invention relates to a novel process flow configuration for economizers in a sulfuric acid plant. This invention also relates to a method of operation of the economizers to increase the heat which may be removed from the sulfuric acid process. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel process flow configuration and a method of operation for economizers which provides for the removal of more heat from the sulfuric acid process while eliminating the corrosion caused by the condensation of sulfuric acid or oleum within the economizer.